


Guess

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Rantaro's brought presents back from his travels and they play a game





	Guess

“Hmm, what an interesting aroma,” Korekiyo sniffed delicately at the mystery tea in front of him, allowing the pleasant steam to seep through his mask. “I certainly can’t tell based on smell alone.” 

Rantaro grinned, “I really don’t think you’re going to get it, Korekiyo.” It was a fun little game they played. Rantaro brought exotic things from his travels, and Korekiyo tried to guess the location they came from. 

Somehow bypassing his mask, while his face remained hidden, Korekiyo took a small sip of the brew and considered it with a thoughtful expression. The flavor was multi-layered, sophisticated, but spicy in a way he couldn’t place. 

He looked back at Rantaro with a smile, “I think you’ve bested me, my darling. It’s something near the West Indies, I think, but I couldn’t be more specific.” 

Rantaro grinned happily, leaning over the table to press a kiss to his covered cheek, “You’re right. It’s from an island I hadn’t heard of before. They make really interesting jewelry too,” he picked up a bag from underneath the table, “Which is the other part of your present. I think the base is some sort of bone, but I’m not sure. I thought you’d like it.” He handed the bag to Korekiyo. 

Korekiyo’s face lit up when he withdrew the intricately carved brooch from the bag. He studied it in silence for several seconds then beamed, “Ah, please tell me you brought back more artifacts. Any writings?” 

Rantaro faked a pout, but he couldn’t keep the slight smile off his face, “You could react to the present first, you know?” 

Korekiyo blushed and nodded, “I apologize. My enthusiasm does tend to outrun my manners. It is beautiful and I will treasure it throughout this life I’m sure, if not the next as well. Thank you.” 

Rantaro smiled. Korekiyo’s social skills could sometimes be lacking, but he more than made up for it with his deep, sincere love and appreciation, “Yes, I traded for a few books as well. I’ve already added them to your library.”


End file.
